cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Band Vol. 3
The Band Vol. 3 is a Gacha for Limited-time. This Limited-time Gacha starts 26/01/15 till 26/02/15. Gacha Information This Gacha consists of 24 items, 4/24 are Rare Items and 4/24 are Unique items. Has items for both genders. The Gacha Rate is 1.0% for Rare Items, 15.0% for Unique Items and 84.0% for Other Items. You may get the same item more than once. Items Face B1.png|Sexy Droppy Eyes Face ver. A purple B2.png|Sexy Droppy Eyes Face ver. A green B3.png|Cool Big Smile Facer ver. B red B4.png|Cool Big Smile Facer ver. B blue Outerwear B5.png|Punk Guitar with Fur Coat ver. A black B6.png|Punk Guitar with Fur Coat ver. A red B7.png|Punk Fur on Microphone ver. A black B8.png|Punk Fur on Microphone ver. A white Tops B9.png|Punk Check One-Piece Style ver. A pink B10.png|Punk Check One-Piece Style ver. A white B11.png|Punk Belt Pants Style ver. A black B12.png|Punk Belt Pants Style ver. A red B13.png|Punk Border Top Style ver. A pink B14.png|Punk Border Top Style ver. A blue Hairstyle B15.png|Straight Bangs Colored Long Hair ver. A pink B16.png|Straight Bangs Colored Long Hair ver. A black B17.png|Hard Spiky Hair ver. A black B18.png|Hard Spiky Hair ver. A red Pant & Skirt B19.png|Punk High Socks with Underwear ver. A pink B20.png|Punk Border High Socks with Underwear ver. A blue Body Accessories B21.png|Punk Star Base ver. A pink B22.png|Punk Star Base ver. A blue Head Accessories B23.png|Punk Face Paint with Ribbon Hat ver. A pink B24.png|Punk Face Paint with Ribbon Hat ver. A white Promotion Limited-time Items Until 2/05/2015 Buy Coins and get Limited Items. Buy Coins in January and February once for each month and get Limited Items. When you buy a certain amount of Coins in January you'll get Limited Items. 'Part 1: Buy Coins for both January and February ' Step 1: 2015/1/1 (Thursday) 00:00:00 ~ 1/31 (Saturday) 23:59/59 JST Buy Coins at least ONCE within this duration. Step 2: 2015/2/1 (Thursday) 00:00:00 ~ 2/5 (Thursday) Maintenance JST Buy Coins at least ONCE within this duration Complete Step 1 & 2 and get these Limited Items after the Campaign period. (Items will be given out on 2/9) ' thumb | center | 120px | Rabbit Ears Headband 'Part 2 Buy a Specific amount of Coins within this duration 1/26/2015 (Monday) Maintenance to 1/31/2015 (Saturday) 23:59:59 JST Buy Over 500 Coins and get ... LT3.png|Long Hair with Curls LT2.png|Cute Rabbit on Dress Buy Over 88 Coins and get... thumb | center | 120px | Long Hair with Curls 'Notifications' Each item will only reflected slower than you are charged depending on you payment method. Only Coins bought at least once from 1/01/2015 00:00:00 ~ 31/01/2015 23:59:59 JST and at least once from 1/02/2015 00:00:00 ~ 5/02/2015 Maintenance JST are subjected. Only for customers who have bought the appropiate amoun of Coins from 26/01/2015 Maintenance to 31/01/2015 23:59:59 JST will get the items. You can also buy 8 C-Coins and 42 C-Coins multiple times to reach the qualifying amount. Category:Gacha